Cryer
by Hitori-kun
Summary: Je suis nul pour les résumés... donc venez lire xD... ou pas.. . .


**Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le prologue d'une histoire que j'imagine depuis un bon moment mais je suis pas sûr d'écrire une suite. Ici Tsuke /SBAFF/ Tsuna a 15 ans :D. Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho' ! .**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Akira Amano-sensei (merci de me l'avoir fait souvenir Guest .)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Depuis le retour au présent, il se sentait mal. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Il avait enfin prit conscience lors de leur voyage dans le futur. Il avait enfin prit conscience de beaucoup de chose en effet. Il n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux, se mentant à lui même.

Lorsqu'il souriait, s'amusait ou même riait, un sorte de malaise. L'affreuse douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine grandissait de jour en jour tandis que les autres pensaient le contraire. Il avait peur. Avant quand il posait un pied en-dehors de chez lui un malaise s'installait en lui. Il pensait pénétré à l'intérieur d'une prison. Lorsqu'une personne endehors de sa mère le touchait, lui faisait une acolade ou autre, il croyait faire face aux personnes dont il avait le plus peur. Maintenant depuis que Reborn était entré dans sa vie, c'était lorsqu'il posait un pied en-dehors de sa chambre que le malaise s'installait et ça peur des autres ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour à cause du nombre de personne qui venait à la maison. En gros: Tous les jours. Le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir au calme sans s'inquiété avait été piétiner par le monde extérieur. Les seules personnes qu'il avait encore dans son coeur étaient Nana, celle qui a toujours prit soin de lui et cru en lui, Futa, Lambo et I-pin, étant enfant il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Puis ce qu'il détestait le plus n'était autre que la mafia, les arcobaleno, cette histoire de vongola, la Varia, le CCEG, ces abrutis qui se disaient être son ami et puis plus que tout son père. Tout lui avait était annoncer trop vite. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre ces personnes qui lui faisait peur. Il n'était même pas complètement préparé. Mais pire que tout son père lui mentait depuis le début en lui disant qu'il Travaillait sur des gisements de pétrole dans le monde. Avec tout ça, lui, à peine agé de 14 ans est devenu LA personne la plus ciblée par presque tout les mafieux du monde pour avoir presque battu Xanxus et à cause de son titre de futur parrain de la famille la plus puissante du monde dont il ne voulait pas.

Puis arriva le voyage vers le futur qui avait été planifié par son lui-même de 10 ans de plus. Et bien sûr les seules du futur qui le savait n'était autre que Hibari Kyoya et Irie Shoichi -pour le plus grand malheur de Gokudera-. Quand on lui apprit qu'il avait été tuer par balle par un certain Byakuran, il n'eût aucune réaction. Il n'en fut même pas triste, limite s'il faillit dire un simple "Ah...". Il se fichait pas mal de sa mort, mais il vivrait en grande parti pour sa très chère mère.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de ses parents, il faillit demander si "elle" allait bien au lieu de "ils". Le soir en allant dans une chambre de la base du lit surposé qu'il devait partager avec celui qui s'est auto-proclâmé être son bras droit, il avait craqué. se positionnant tel un foetus, il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il allait devoir passer de longues nuits en-dehors de chez lui, dans un lieu inconnu où il ne voulait qu'aucun d'eux ne l'approche.

Endessous, le possesseur de la bague de la tempête Vongola entendait attristé, les sanglots de son boss. Il était triste pour lui pensant qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses parents, ses amis, sa mort et la façon dont est devenu le future -ce qui était en grande partie faux-. Les soirs suivants il pleurait encore mais silencieusement ne voulant pas qu'on l'entende.

Enfin, quand il avait réussi à éliminer Byakuran, il était heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux car il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, mais triste car il avait tué, accentuant son malaise.

En rentrant chez lui, il avait crié son nom et avait failli se jeter sur sa mère pour un calin mais s'était retenu assez vite en rougissant gêner alors que I-Pin et Lambo le faisait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, il se fit un point sur les évènements passé du tout début à maintenant. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa quelque chose. Il était manipulé. Quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, on le traitait d'égoiste, quand il ne voulait pas sortir de chez lui, Reborn le forçait malgré ses angoisses, durant presque deux ans, on lui avait dit qu'il devait se battre contre un tel, protéger un tel ou faire quelque chose sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Quand il ne voulait pas, on le forçait presque. Reborn était arriver chez lui les valises remplies de problèmes. Tsuna se sentait mieux avant, quand il était encore l'Ijime de la classe.

* * *

**J'ai écrite ce texte car selon moi c'est un peu comme ça que Tsutsu se sent, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai. Mais avouez-le il se fait maltraité. Ils profitent de lui ;_; En plus je déteste le père de Tsutsu parce que c'est un bel enf****.Bon eh bien sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu x) Si vous voulez une suite mettez-le moi dans votre review (si vous en laisser une xD)**


End file.
